


Gallery

by brightlikeloulou



Series: Desus Holiday Bingo [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art Exhibition, Artist!Paul, Blow Jobs, Champagne, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daryl Dixon is Not a Virgin, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Paul Has Cats, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Smut, Throat Fucking, Top!Jesus, art gallery, balcony, bottom!daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Daryl attends an art exhibition with Glenn and Maggie for Maggie's best friend, Jesus.Daryl really wasn't planning on going home with the guy but he doesn't regret it one bit.('Dressing up' prompt from desus holiday bingo)





	Gallery

**Author's Note:**

> So far this is not edited I just wanted to get it up for you guys, will edit soon.

Daryl steps out of the bathroom, water still dripping down his bare body as he towel dries his long brunette hair. He steps over to his bed where he left his clothes sitting, deeming his hair dry enough that it won’t leave wet patches on his shirt he tosses his towel onto the bed and then reaches for his boxers. 

He pulls the black boxers up his long legs, adjusting them until they feel in place. Following the boxers he pulls on his black slacks, threading his belt through the loops and buckling it once they’re on. His shirt goes on next, a black long sleeved button up that he tucks into his pants. 

Finally he reaches for his brand new boots, shiny and black boots, _formal boots_ Maggie had described them. He sits down on the end of his bed and begins to tug them on. Maggie had to take him shopping to get them, saying “no you can’t just wear your normal boots, they’re disgusting.”. To start off with she had tried to convince him to buy dress shoes, Daryl immediately shot that down for two reasons, one, they’re expensive as hell, that excuse had her saying he could borrow a pair of Glenn’s. It’s the second reason that made her give up, rolling her eyes and heading to the other part of the store where the boots were. “They hurt my feet.” He had whined like a child, in his defence it was true, they make the soles of his feet ache and give him blisters on the back of his heels. 

After he has the boots laced up he stands up from the bed, his back cracking as he does. He steps over to the full length mirror on the other side of his bedroom, he grabs his already plugged in blow dryer from the dresser beside him and switches it on. He holds the thing up to his head and begins rapidly moving his wrist from side to side to make the hot air of the dryer cover more area.

Once his hair is no longer damp he turns the dryer off and places it back on the dresser, picking up his comb instead. He tugs the red plastic comb through his hair until the brunette strands are free of knots, he places the comb back down on the dresser too. 

He looks at himself in the mirror and it’s one of those rare occasions where he doesn’t hate the way he looks. His hair is clean and somewhat fluffy, bangs falling nicely by his eyes, pink ears peaking out at the sides. The clothes look good on him too, tight in the right places, showing off his broad shoulders and biceps. 

For once, he feels somewhat confident. 

He rarely gets dressed up like this, even rarer does he have a formal event to attend like he does tonight. Maggie’s best friend, Jesus she calls him, is a well known artist. He has an exhibition tonight at one of the most prestige galleries in the city and Maggie is attending to support him, she had invited Glenn and Daryl to go along with her. Glenn had already met and is friends Jesus but Daryl, he had never even seen a photo of the younger man, he knew things though, learning them through conversations around him or involved with him. 

He looks like Jesus. He’s thirty five years old, seven years younger than himself. He has a Master’s degree in art and has studied art all over the world, had exhibitions all over the world. He has two cats. He lives in a penthouse. Like himself, he’s gay. And, his real name is Paul Rovia. That's what Daryl knows about him.

The doorbell rings and Daryl jumps, he snorts at himself and heads out of the room, grabbing his phone, wallet and keys from the bed as he does. 

He reaches the front door of his apartment in seconds and he pulls it open, Maggie stands behind the door. She looks beautiful, her brunette bob styled and neat, bright red lipstick to match her dress. The red dress is strapless and tight, hugging her body until it’s end just above her knees. The black pumps covering her feet make her stand almost as tall as him, those match her black clutch. 

She smiles at brightly and then looks him up and down. “Hi! You look great.” She tells him, she reaches out and fixes his collar after he has stepped out of the apartment and locked the door behind him. 

Daryl blushes and glances down at his feet. “Thanks, you too.” He tells her and she smiles at him fondly. 

“Thank you!” She says while beaming at him and she links their arms together and begins to lead them to the elevator.

 

* * *

 

 

They arrived at the gallery, a tall white building with big glass windows everywhere and head inside straight away, seeking shelter from cold night air and the falling snow. Once inside they made their way to the elevators, they were side tracked once or twice by the artworks on the ground level before they made it there. 

After paying the small entree fee for the exhibition they enter, Maggie and Glenn holding hands as they led the way through. 

The place is crowded, some of the people there examining the artworks, other’s discussing what artworks they want to bid on at the auction the next day and groups of people with notepads and cameras for interviews. The exhibition had only opened half an hour ago and Maggie had told them that for at least the first hour and a half of the event Paul would be busy with interviews and they wouldn’t be able to talk to him until later. 

Maggie and Glenn walked ahead, both holding glasses of champagne that was provided on small snack tables that popped up every now and then, their hands that weren’t holding the glasses were clasped together.

Daryl was on his own soon enough, he felt awkward around Glenn and Maggie who were all loved up, pressing kisses to each other’s faces and giggling. 

He wasn’t expecting to be into the artworks but surprisingly, he was. He found himself stopping to look at each one, entranced by the skill that went into creating them. Unlike other artworks that he had seen, he understood these ones, the picture clear, portraits, landscapes, objects, scenes. The artworks varying in types, some painting, or drawings and even a couple of photographs. Even Daryl could recognise the many different styles used, if people didn’t know any better they wouldn’t think it to be the same artist.

He’s standing in front of an artwork titled ‘Away’, it’s his favourite that he’s seen the entire evening. The painting is of a river, thick lines of trees on either side, mountains in the background. Two white horses are painted in the river, a mare and foal walking through the water.

Daryl is still looking at the artwork when he feels a hand grip his shoulder from behind, he spins around to see Glenn and Maggie, it was Glenn’s hand on his shoulder. 

Glenn gives him an apologetic smile. “I’m really sorry man, babysitter just called. Hershel is throwing up and running a fever, so we’re gonna head off.” He tells him. 

“That’s fine, ya’ll go.” Daryl replies, smiling at them reassuringly. 

“Do you want a lift back home?” Maggie asks him as she pulls her phone out of her clutch and begins to text someone. 

Daryl shakes his head as he watches her movements. “Nah, I’ll get a taxi back later. ‘M actually enjoying this.” He tells them, blushing slightly and look down at his boots. 

Glenn grins at him. “Okay, glad you’re having fun.”. 

Maggie finishes up her text and places her phone back in her clutch, linking her arm through Glenn’s afterwards. “I just texted Jesus telling him we’re leaving, I also told him that you’re still here and that he can find you to introduce himself.” She tells them, her grin directed at Daryl seeming cheeky. “He’s seen photos of you, he knows what you look like.” 

After bidding their goodbyes Glenn and Maggie leave, Daryl feels himself become a little nervous, uneasy, at suddenly being left alone in the unfamiliar gallery around a bunch of strangers and at having to meet Paul by himself now as well. He’s not mad at Glenn and Maggie, not at all, if he had a kid that was sick he would have done the same thing. 

He spots a snack table a few metres down the exhibition and he immediately makes his way to it. He picks up one of the champagne glasses and downs the entire thing in one go, cringing at the taste on his tongue, he has never been a fan of champagne. He places the glass back down on the table afterwards and then continues to make his way through the exhibit. 

The next artwork he finds himself mesmerised by is a pencil drawing, no colour. It’s of two men that appear to be naked, he can’t be sure though, the artwork only goes from head to hip. The men are hugging, bare arms wrapped around each other. The shorter of the men’s face is visible, only partially, the other man’s bicep covering half of it. His only visible eye closed with tear lines down his cheek.

“Guessing you like this one.” A sweet but deepish voice says suddenly to his right. Daryl startles slightly and looks at the man beside him. “You’ve been looking at it for a while.” The man says, his face lighting up in a grin. 

_This is him_ Daryl thinks as he looks at the man. A thick beard covers the entirety of his jaw, the space above his pink plumbs lips and his cheeks partially. The man’s nose is wider than his own at the bottom and slightly upturned, sloped nicely. Long chestnut hair as been pulled up into neat bun at the crown of his head, a few strands falling out and framing his face. It’s the eyes that have Daryl speechless, piecing blue-green eyes that gaze into his own. 

His outfit is somewhat similar to Daryl’s, he also wear black lace up boots and black slacks. His shirt is a white button up that has been rolled up to just below his elbows, a black tie around his neck. 

“You Paul?” Daryl asks nervously, clearing throat afterwards. 

The man nods and holds his hand out. “That’d be me, though most people call me Jesus, but you can call me either.” He tells him as Daryl takes his hand. 

Daryl blushes and looks down at his feet as Paul shakes his hand. “Daryl.” He stutters out and the other man smiles even wider and grips his palm a little tighter before he drops it. 

“Very nice to meet you.” Paul replies, grin still wide and Daryl sees the man look him up and down, eyes dragging over his body as he ever so slightly bites his lip. “So,” Paul says and turns to look at the artwork. “You like this one?” He asks. 

Daryl nods as he looks at Paul, blushing furiously, heart beating quickly. “Mhm. Liked everything so far.” Daryl tells the slightly shorter man, clearing his throat afterwards. 

Paul turns his head to look at him, smiling widely. “Thank you, have a favourite?” Paul asks and begins to walk, grabbing Daryl’s elbow to lead him along with him.

Daryl falls into step beside him as he replies “That one,” He says motioning to the artwork they had just left. “And the one with the horses in the river, ‘away’ I think it was called.” His voice still quiet with nerves. 

“Ah, that's one of my favourites that I’ve ever painted as well.” Paul tells him. “The reference photo I used for that was actually taken at Maggie’s father’s farm.”   
  
“Yeah?” Daryl asks, he’d been the farm a few times but never really into the woods, at least not far enough that he had seen a river. 

Paul nods as they approach another artwork. “Yeah, me, her and a couple of other friends were all out there swimming, it was that ridiculously hot summer we had a few years ago.” Paul tells him. They come to a stop in front of another artwork, a boat on the water looking out a city skyline. “This is New York, see? Statue of liberty is there.” Paul tells him as he points at the artwork but he doesn’t touch it. 

Daryl looks at the painting in awe. “I don’t know how someone can do this stuff.” Daryl whispers. 

Paul chuckles. “You flatter me, Daryl.” He tells him and reaches out to squeeze Daryl’s bicep, letting his blunt nails digging into the flesh ever so slightly. 

Daryl glances down at where their bodies have made contact, Paul looks where Daryl is looking and then up at his face. Paul smiles softly at him and they lock eyes as Paul trails his hand up Daryl’s bicep and across his shoulder until his fingertips reach Daryl’s hair. Paul breaks the eye contact to watch as his own fingers as he twirls Daryl’s brunette strands around his fingertips. 

_Shit this guy ain’t subtle_ Daryl thinks as he looks down at the man. 

“You’re very beautiful.” Paul whispers and looks into his eyes again. “Even more than you were in the photos I’d seen.” He whispers as to he removes his hand from Daryl’s hair, Daryl blushes as he finds himself wishing they were back there. “You’re the piece of art here.” He smirks and Daryl feels a thumb run over his knuckles. 

“And yer corny and cocky.” Daryl grunts, completely flustered and taken off guard, blushing madly as he fiddles with the bottom of his shirt. 

Paul laughs. “I prefer the word confident to cocky, I just can tell you’re into me.” Grinning up at him again before he takes him by the elbow and begins to lead them over to another snack table. “As for being corny, I like to speak my mind.”

Daryl gulps nervously as Paul picks up two glasses of champagne, he hands one to Daryl as he holds his own up to his lips and grabs a cracker from one of the platters. “How’d ya know?” Daryl stutters. 

Paul turns around to face him, a foot of space between them. “That you’re into me?” He asks and then continues when Daryl nods in conformation “By how long you spent checking me out when you first saw me and by how flustered and nervous you’ve been this whole time. I mean, you’ve been blushing non-stop since I came up to you.” Paul tells him, grinning at him the entire time, he pops the cracker in his mouth once he’s finished talking. 

“Oh.” Daryl says. “Well, you’re into me too!” He retorts, completely embarrassed. 

Paul laughs again and reaches for his hand, he leads them away from the table and towards a set of glass doors that seem to lead to a balcony. “Yes, I am.” Paul replies as they go. 

They step out onto the balcony, the cool air hitting their faces. Paul walks over to the balcony’s railing, Daryl follows behind, he looks over Paul’s back, the white button up is tight and doesn’t hide the muscles that cover him. He briefly glances at his ass before he steps up beside Paul and rests his elbows on the railing, looking out at the street below them. 

They stand in silence for a few moments, both sipping on their champagne before Paul speaks again. “You know, Maggie’s been bugging me for months about setting me up on a date with you.” He briefly glances over at him. 

Daryl furrows his eyebrows slightly in surprise. “She never said nothin’ to me.” He replies in confusion. 

Paul shrugs. “Dunno. She told me stuff about you though, probably why I already like you so much.” He says, smirking as he looks ahead. 

Daryl’s stomach flips ‘probably why I already like you so much’ Paul had just said, he just said he liked him and fuck Daryl is getting butterflies like a teenager with their first crush. “What’d she say?” He asks nervously and lifts the hand that isn’t holding his glass to his mouth, beginning to chew on the skin around his thumb as Paul turns and places his empty champagne glass on a nearby side table. 

Paul grins and turns to face him, leaning his hip against the railing but keeping his eyes locked on Daryl’s. “She told me that you own a bar with your friend Aaron. Told me you’re forty-two, you’re from Georgia.” Paul steps closer and trails his fingers over Daryl’s as he continues to speak. “She said that you’re very sweet, caring, extremely compassionate, reliable and so many other things.” 

Daryl bites his lip as he looks at Paul, he can feel the heat in his cheeks. “Ya like that? Ya like me?” He asks quietly, looking down at his still half full glass of champagne, he swirls the liquid by moving his wrist. 

Paul steps closer to him, he reaches up and places both of his hands on Daryl’s neck, their bodies are extremely close now with barely a few centimetres between them. “You, Daryl Dixon seem fucking perfect and I do very much like you.” He whispers and Daryl can feel the warmth of his breath hitting the skin of his face. 

Daryl swallows nervously and licks his lips, Paul’s eyes follow the movement and he sees the younger man’s eyes darken with lust. Paul slides one of his hands up to cup Daryl’s scruffy cheeks and then Paul is pulling him in for a kiss. 

Their lips meet softly at first, both of their eyes fluttering closed as Paul gently presses his full lips against Daryl’s. Butterflies seem to swarm in Daryl’s stomach when they connect and after a few moments of processing what’s happening he presses his own lips back firmer, the hand that isn’t holding his champagne glass goes tentatively to Paul’s hip. 

Paul kisses him harder, lips pushing against his own. Daryl gasps when he feels the tip of Paul’s tongue run over his bottom lip, having taken advantage of Daryl gasping Paul pushes his tongue into his mouth. Daryl moans softly at the feeling of the other man’s tongue, he lets the kiss go on for a few moments until he pulls away. 

“People around.” He whispers, glancing down at Paul’s glistening lips. 

Paul grins at him and pushes the older man’s brunette bangs out of his eyes. “Little shy are we?” He asks, his voice teasing. 

Daryl rolls his eyes. “Asshole.” He grunts. 

“We could go somewhere more private.” Paul tells him, his voice low and suggestive and it almost has Daryl groaning softly. 

“Where?” Daryl asks quietly, already knowing he would go anywhere with this man. 

Paul’s hand trails from his cheek down to the hand that Daryl has sitting on his hip. “My apartment.” He replies as he traces his fingertips over Daryl’s knuckles. 

Daryl gulps quietly. “What about your exhibition?” He asks, not wanting to drag Paul away from his event. 

Paul smiles at him softly and grasps his hand and he pulls it to his mouth, he gently kisses his knuckles once and then twice, darting his tongue out to wet a small patch of skin. “It closes in half an hour, this is usually the time I leave.” Paul responds. 

“Okay, let’s go then.” Daryl tells him, swallowing nervously and willing his heart to slow down. 

Paul grins and takes Daryl’s hand in his own and walks them to the door that leads back inside, Daryl dumps his champagne glass down on the table as they pass it.

 

* * *

The elevator dings as it opens and the two of them step into the apartment. Paul living in the penthouse gets him private elevator access, the elevator opening up straight into his living room which Daryl didn’t understand at first when Paul had explained it to him in the car. He thought that meant anyone could just push the button to his level and enter his home, he felt pretty stupid when Paul explained there was a keypad that he hand to enter a code into for the doors to actually open. 

The living room already has Daryl amazed, all the exterior walls of the area are completely glass windows, looking around he realises it seems most of the penthouse is the same, he can see that the snow is still falling at a steady pace outside. The living room has a variety of modern looking couches in grey, red and white colours all facing a grand, white stone fire place, above the fire place hung on the wall is a massive flatscreen. Against the windows in the corner of the area sits a tall white Christmas tree, the decorations on it seeming to match the other colours in the room. Several wrapped presents have been placed under the tree, varying in shapes and sizes. 

To the left of the living area is the kitchen, all charcoal, matte counters it appears, bright red stools sit against the breakfast bar, four of them Daryl counts. Behind a black brick wall used to separate the rooms is where he assumes the dining room is. 

Snapping out of it Daryl realises that he was still standing still right in front of the elevator, Paul has moved forward though and made his way the the kitchen. Daryl follows him, watching as he leans down and disappears behind the counters, he pops up a few seconds later and places two shiny metal cat bowls on the bench, one royal blue and the other turquoise. 

Daryl stands leaning against the counter and biting his thumb nail. “Feedin’ the cats?” He asks, trying not to sound as impatient as he feels. 

“Mhm.” Paul replies and he pulls out a bag of kibble from a cupboard. “Well, they’ve already been fed earlier but I give them a bit more before I go to sleep, so they’ve got something there during the night.” Paul explains as he pours the kibble into the bowls. 

Daryl nods in understanding and then smirks. “Sayin’ we gon’ be sleeping?” He asks. 

Paul looks surprised for a moment before he looks up at Daryl, a smirk of his own spreading over his pink lips. “Oh, baby, we definitely will not be sleeping.” He replies lowly, placing the bowls on the ground and then moving around the counter and stopping in front of him. 

Daryl blushes deeply at being called ‘baby’ and allows Paul to pull him into a kiss. 

They pull apart when the sound of feet making their way down the stairs and meowing fills the air, looking over to the spiralling staircase he can now see peaking out of the separating wall he watches as two cats jump down from the final step to the dark wooden floor. 

“Must have heard me pouring the food.” Paul chuckles and gives his lips another peck before he drops down to his knees to greet the cats. Both the cats look the same, both with fluffy pure white fur and bright blue eyes, but one wears a royal blue collar and the other turquoise, he grins realising their collars match their bowls. 

Daryl drops down beside Paul and reaches out for the cat, stroking the one with the turquoise collar’s fur, it immediately begins to crawl up his legs. “What are their names?” He asks grinning down at the cats, he fucking loves cats. 

“That’s Lapis, the girl.” Paul says nodding towards the one in Daryl’s lap. “And this is Lazuli, the boy.” Paul says as he strokes the second cat. 

“Lapis Lazuli, that’s a gemstone right?” Daryl asks, furrowing his eyebrows and looking at Paul. 

“Yeah! See, these two are twins, I found them abandoned in an alley three years ago and I took them in. And since their eyes are the colour of Lapis Lazuli, that’s what I called them.” Paul explains, smiling at him.

Daryl huffs a laugh and shakes his head slightly. “That’s creative as fuck, no wonder you’re an artist.” He tells the other man. 

Paul chuckles and begins to stand up. “Thank you.” He says and holds his hand out for Daryl, he removes the cat from his lap and then takes his hand and allows himself to pulled up. 

Once Daryl is on his feet, Paul is kissing him again, hands gripping his shoulders firmly for a few moments before they begin to make their way across Daryl’s chest, feeling the hard muscle. Daryl groans, he lets both of his hands find Paul’s waist and then he tugs the shorter man closer, opening his mouth and letting Paul push his tongue inside. 

Suddenly Daryl is being walked backwards and his back collides the the black separating wall seconds later, he groans and wraps his arms around Paul’s waist. Paul pulls away from the kiss and Daryl chases after him, wanting to feel his plump lips against his own again. 

Paul chuckles at him softly and gives him a quick peck before he places his lips against Daryl’s neck, he kisses the skin softly a few times before he opens his mouth and sucks the skin into it, a slight tinge of salty sweat overcoming his tastebuds. He rotates between sucking, kissing, licking and nibbling at the skin, he goes on for a few minutes over Daryl’s neck while the man groans, head tilted back against the wall to give Paul as much access as he can. 

Paul pushes his leg in between Daryl’s, his thigh in the prefect position for Daryl to grind against. Daryl does just that, rolling his hips so that his clothed erection moves along Paul’s thigh in short movements, the stimulation immediately gets Daryl making more noise. His whimpers and quiet moans falling into the air until Paul tilts his head up and covers his mouth with his own again, wanting to feel him moaning against his mouth. 

Paul’s nimble fingers begin working on the buttons of Daryl’s shirt, the task difficult due to the movement caused by Daryl’s grinding against his thigh and the rapid rise and fall of his chest. He gets three undone before he gives up for the time being, his hands go to Daryl’s jaw and they push his head up, tearing their lips apart. 

Daryl gasps and he feels Paul begin to kiss at the newly exposed area of his neck, he focuses on the feeling and closes his eyes in bliss. “Paul.” He moans breathlessly and ruts harder against the firm thigh between his legs. 

Paul lets out a groan and tears himself away from Daryl’s neck, he pulls his face back down so he’s looking the other man right in the eyes. “That is the first time I’ve heard you say my name and now I’m going to make you say it over and over.” He promises the man and Daryl has time to bite his lip before Paul is taking him by the hand and leading him upstairs. 

Paul walks into the room first, dragging Daryl behind him, once in the room he moves around Daryl to reach the door, he pushes it closed. He then spins on his heels to face Daryl again and he pulls the man in for another brief kiss before he leans down and tugs his boots and socks off, Daryl realising what he’s doing, does the same.

Once his boots are off Paul begins undoing his tie, Daryl watching the movements his fingers make. He tosses the tie to ground once it’s off and reaches for Daryl again, his fingers get to work on the buttons again, undoing them easier now that Daryl’s body is moving as much, though his chest is still rising and falling quickly due to arousal or nerves, Paul isn't sure. 

Paul gets all the buttons undone soon enough and he pulls the shirt off of the man’s shoulder’s, letting it fall to the ground in a heap. Paul’s eyes widen just slightly once Daryl’s torso is revealed, covering the firm and muscled flesh is scars. Sharp lines, paler than the rest of the skin and some of the marks raised. Paul recognises them as slash marks, he looks up to meet Daryl’s eyes. 

The man looks nervous as hell, ready to tuck tail and run. Paul moves forward and takes Daryl’s scruffy cheeks into his hands, “You are gorgeous.” He murmurs and then he kisses him, moving his confident lips against the shy and nervous ones until he has Daryl moaning into his mouth, quiet whispers of his name. 

Paul reaches for Daryl’s belt and unbuckles it swiftly, he hears Daryl make a startled noise against his lips and it makes him smirk into the kiss. He tugs Daryl’s slacks down the man’s long legs and waits for him to step out of them before he throws them across the room, the noise of the metal buckle clanking against the floor fills the air. Paul stands back up and presses himself against Daryl again, lips making their way to a now exposed set of collar bones, he begins to kiss over those as his palm cups Daryl’s clothed dick. 

Daryl gasps and bucks forward into the contact, the action makes Paul grin against the man’s hot skin. Daryl is completely hard beneath his palm, he squeezes softly enticing a groan from the man. He rubs Daryl over his boxers a few times before he suddenly dips his hand under the fabric and wraps his hand around him. Daryl moans in surprise and throws his head back, Paul chuckles quietly and begins to move his hand up and down. 

Just the feeling of Paul’s hand jerking his dick has Daryl already a mess, moaning and sweating. His hips are bucking into the contact because it feels so fucking good for someone else’s hand to finally be on him again. 

“You’re very sensitive aren’t you?” Paul says, voice low and completely coated with arousal and it’s the hottest thing Daryl has ever heard. “Been a long time since someone else has made you feel good, huh?” Paul whispers in Daryl’s ear, hand still moving beneath his boxers. 

“Too fuckin’ long.” Daryl moans in response, his voice hoarse.

Paul smiles at the man’s words and presses a soft kiss to his cheek before he once again begins backing Daryl up, this time until the man’s knees bump against the bed and he lets himself fall backwards onto the soft surface. Daryl crawls up large bed until he lays completely flat on his back without his legs or feet hanging off the end. 

Daryl looks up at a fully clothed Paul who still stands at the end of the bed, looking down at him and biting his lip. Paul undoes the buttons of his own shirt in a matter of seconds and discards the clothing to the floor. Daryl takes in Paul’s now shirtless form, his skin is pale, a contrast to the dark hair that travels from his navel down to beneath his pants, there’s sparse hair covering his chest and nipples as well. His abs are well defined and Daryl has to fight the urge to run his tongue over them. 

Daryl watches somewhat mesmerised as Paul reaches up to his hair, he pulls one, two, three bobby pins out of his bun and tosses them to the floor, following the buns is two hair bands. Once the hairbands are out Paul’s chestnut hair falls freely, the long, soft looking strands fall one or two inches below his collarbones. With his hair out, Daryl really can see how he got the nickname Jesus. 

“Yer hair is longer than I thought.” Daryl whispers dumbly, eyes glued to the way the strands rest against Paul’s skin. 

Paul smiles. “Yeah? Like it?” He asks and he begins unbuckling the belt to his own slacks. 

Daryl nods and his eyes move down to Paul’s crotch. “Fuckin’ love it.” He replies and watches in anticipation, wanting to see what Paul has to offer beneath his pants. 

Paul’s pants drop and he steps out of them, Daryl can see the outline of Paul’s hard cock beneath his black boxers and he groans “Shit, Paul.” Paul smirks and reaches for him, Paul dips his fingers beneath Daryl’s boxers and drags the material down his legs. Daryl blushes furiously and he feels his stomach twist when he is left completely naked, completely exposed to Paul who’s eyes are running all over Daryl’s body, examining every inch of him with lust filled eyes. 

Paul crawls onto the bed after a few moments, when he reaches Daryl he knocks the man’s knees apart and crawls in between them, when his own face is level with Daryl’s he gazes into his ocean blue eyes. Daryl’s pupils are blown wide like he’s sure his own are, Daryl eyes seem to filled with want and need and it has Paul groaning quietly before reaches to his left. He pulls open the drawer of his bedside table and pulls out a bottle of lube and he tosses it onto the bed by Daryl’s hip. 

He pushes the drawer closed again and then settles back over Daryl, briefly making eye contact with him before he leans down and presses their lips together, he pushes Daryl’s lips apart with his tongue and then slips it past them, pressing it against Daryl’s own. Paul begins moving his hips, grinding their erections together as they kiss. 

Daryl moans and his hands fly to Paul’s waist, desperately gripping at the skin and his blunt nails are sure to leave half moon indents in his skin. 

Daryl wants to whine and pull Paul back up when the man breaks their kiss, his lips beginning to kiss a path down his body. Paul’s entire body is moving and soon enough they aren’t grinding against each other any longer, Paul having moved down the bedso far that his head was now and his navel. Paul is still kissing and licking, seeming to be set on having his lips touch as much of Daryl as he possibly can. 

Paul sticks his tongue out and dips it into Daryl’s navel, licking over it a few times while Daryl shudders at the ticklish action. Paul begins to travel even lower, stopping when his head is level with Daryl’s crotch and Paul looks up at him through his lashes. He grins at him cheekily and then he grabs Daryl by his thighs and pushes them apart wider and then upwards, the sudden movement causes Daryl to gasp in surprise. The way Paul now has him laying has his entrance as well as his dick completely exposed. 

He’s so fucking turned on now, his dick rock hard and leaking pre-come onto his lower belly, the need to cum has his dick throbbing and begging for attention. 

Paul notices Daryl’s nerves and begins to rub his thigh soothingly. “Just want to confirm what I’m certain I already know, you’re happy to bottom right?” He asks, it was obvious how much wants it he just wanted to make sure that this wouldn’t end in something that Daryl would regret. 

Daryl groans and weakly attempts to thrust his dick towards Paul. “‘M fuckin’ ecstatic, please just do something.” He groans desperately, hands gripping the black duvet beneath his body. 

Paul doesn't respond with words instead he licks a path up from Daryl’s hole all the way to the tip of his cock, he repeats it again this time moving downwards. He stops when he reaches Daryl’s hole again, he swipes his tongue over Daryl’s hole a few times and then swirls it around the area. 

He can hear Daryl above him, already a whining mess. “Fuck, fuck, Paul.” He moans, the way his name falls from his lips makes Paul groan against him. 

Paul slowly teases Daryl open with the tip of his tongue, prodding, pulling and pushing until he finally gives into what the man above him asks for and pushes his tongue inside of him. Daryl is hot on his tongue and his taste has Paul moaning and he retreats his tongue to suck at Daryl’s hole. Listening to Daryl crying out Paul delivered a few more sucks of his mouth before he pushes his tongue back inside of him. 

Daryl grips at duvet beneath him and rolls his ass against Paul’s mouth, he’s no virgin but he has never had a man eat him out before. He had no idea something could feel so impossibly good. He cries out again when he feels Paul’s hand wrap around his throbbing cock, thumb rubbing at the sensitive slit making his toes curl and his hips buck. 

After a few minutes of working his mouth and hand on Daryl, Paul feels the man’s thighs begin to shake and his moans have gotten louder and more desperate. Not wanting Daryl to come yet Paul moves his mouth and hand away, enticing a whine of annoyance from him. Paul gives him a soft smile and rubs Daryl’s thigh soothingly with one hand while he reaches for the bottle of lube with his other. He squirts a decent amount on two of his fingers and rubs them together to warm up the liquid. 

Paul moves his fingers to Daryl’s wet with saliva entrance and he looks up to the man’s face, Daryl’s eyes are already on him, lips glistening and swollen and his bangs are sticking to the sweat on his face. Paul keeps his eyes on Daryl’s as he slides his fingers into the man, watching as a his mouth parts and a loud moan leaves it as he tilts his head back. 

Paul’s fingers slide all the way in easily due to having spent a while stretching him with his tongue first, he slowly begins moving his fingers in and out of Daryl, feeling his walls stretch open around them. Daryl is moaning quietly above him and moving against his fingers, desperate for more. 

Paul angles his fingers upwards and applies pressure against Daryl’s prostate. The action causes Daryl to cry out his name and his hips jump up from the bed, Paul smirks and presses kiss to his thigh. He makes sure he hits that spot over and over as he uses his two fingers to stretch Daryl open. 

“Fuck, please, Paul.” Daryl moans, propping himself up on his elbows to look at him properly. “‘M ready, please just fuck me.” He begs and Paul groans in response. 

“You sure?” Paul asks, biting his lip when Daryl immediately nods. He slips his fingers out of the man below him carefully and stands up from the bed, Daryl whines quietly at the loss of contact. “Okay, baby.” Paul tells him and he seems to sigh in relief. 

Paul pushes his boxers down his legs and steps out of them, he reaches for bottle of lube again and squirts some more on his palm. He wraps his hand around his own dick and move his hand up and down, moaning softly as he spreads the lube over himself. He had been ignoring his own need to cum but he can't now, his dick is and an angry red at the tip, aching and leaking pre-come. 

Daryl watches him hungrily as he does so. 

Once the lube is spread Paul moves back onto the bed and settles between Daryl’s legs, he presses their foreheads together for a moment before he tilts his head and places his lips on Daryl’s and kisses him hard.Daryl kisses him back eagerly and Paul feels his hands land on his hips and squeeze softly. 

Paul shifts as he wraps a hand around himself and then positions the head of his cock at Daryl’s stretched entrance, he kisses Daryl harder, passionately as he begins to push inside. Daryl gasps into his mouth when the head breaches his ring of muscle and his hands grip at his hips harder. 

They pull apart from the kiss after a few seconds as Paul continues to push in, Daryl wanting to be able to close his eyes and moan freely for a few moments. Paul groans in pleasure as Daryl’s tight hear begins to surround his cock. 

Daryl lets out a quiet gasp of pain when Paul is half way in side, he pulls way from the kiss and winces.  


Paul stops moving and leans down to gently press a kiss Daryl’s forehead. “You’re doing so well.” Paul whispers and pecks from his forehead down to the tip of his nose. 

Daryl grinned slightly and scrunches up his nose before tilting his jaw up to properly press his lips against Paul’s. Paul allows Daryl to kiss him and doesn’t move his hips, patiently waiting for Daryl to give him the okay to continue. 

He does a few moments later, pulling away from the kiss and murmuring “Keep goin’.” 

Paul does as Daryl asks and begins to continue pushing inside, moaning softly as he finally bottoms out. 

After taking a few moments to let Daryl adjust to having him inside of him he slowly pulls out, pushing back in once only an inch past his tip is left inside. “Fuck, baby. So fuckin’ good.” Paul groans into the skin of Daryl’s neck, biting at the skin there for a few moments before he moves to prop himself up on his elbows, threading his hands into Daryl’s brunette hair. 

Paul’s moving slow, too slow. Daryl just wants Paul to let and fuck him properly. He tells Paul as such and Paul chuckles, a low and deep sound that makes Daryl moan. Paul gives Daryl what he wants and begins moving faster, his cock sliding all most all the way out before Paul thrusts forward again, filling him up to the hilt. 

“Paul, god, shit.” Daryl moans and begins pushing himself down on Paul’s dick as he gets closer to his climax, embarrassingly quickly. “Ain’t gonna last.” 

Paul begins slamming into him, hitting his prostate with incredible precision with every single thrust. Paul moans and begins tugging at Daryl’s hair harder. “Yeah? Come for me baby.” Paul groans. 

Paul takes one hand out of Daryl’s hand and slides it between their bodies, he wraps his hand around Daryl’s leaking dick and begins to pump it in time with his own thrusts. Within the minute Daryl is crying out his name and cum is spurting from his dick all over both of their stomachs, his walls squeezing around Paul’s cock as he does. 

Paul keeps fucking him through it, making sure to use his hand to milk Daryl of everything he has, his cock still moving against the man’s prostate. 

Daryl whines and slides his own hand between them to knock Paul’s hand off of his dick. “Can’t, can’t.” He whines, squirming beneath Paul’s hot body and he can feel his eyes beginning water with overstimulation. 

Paul shushes him and shifts, pulling out and rolling off of him. He lays comfortably propped on an elbow looking down at Daryl, Daryl is a sweaty panting mess, eyes pressed closed as he closes his eyes as he catches his breath. “So beautiful.” Paul whispers and leans down to kiss Daryl’s jaw, and then peck his lips before he lifts his head back up to look down at him again. 

Daryl blinks his eyes open and looks up at Paul, he licks his lips and over him a gives him a post orgasm bliss grin. Then he furrows his eyebrows in confusion before looking down at Paul’s cock, biting his lip at the sight of Paul’s still hard cock, he hadn't cum yet. 

Then he’s taking a deep breath and rolling over on top of Paul, holding him down with his weight and kissing him briefly before he moves down Paul’s body. 

“What’re you doin’ baby?” Paul asks already knowing as he grasps a handful of Daryl’s hair and grinning down at him. 

Daryl looks up at him and gives him a lazy smirk before he darts the tip of his tongue out to kitten lick the tip of Paul’s cock. “Gonna make ya come down ma throat.” Daryl tells him and then licks a stripe from tip down to his balls. 

Paul moans and grips Daryl’s hair tighter. “Damn, you got a mouth on ya.” He groans as Daryl takes the tip of his dick into his mouth. 

Daryl smirks at him and then shifts slightly, he holds Paul’s dick up with a hand on his shaft and then proceeds to completely swallow him down. Paul gasps in surprise and his hips jump up from the bed as a full body shudder runs through him. 

Daryl runs his tongue against the underside of Paul’s cock as he sucks and bobs his head up and down, moving down until his nose is pressed against Paul’s stomach before he comes back up again. 

Paul is groaning beneath him, trying to keep his hips in place. “Can I fuck your mouth?” Paul grunts as his climax approaches, already close from having fucked Daryl. 

Daryl nods eagerly around a mouthful of Paul’s cock and he relaxes his throat. 

Paul groans and begins thrusting his hips upwards towards Daryl’s mouth, he can feel his dick sliding down Daryl’s throat as the man beneath him lets out choking and gagging noises. Paul moans as he watches as drool drips from Daryl’s mouth down his jaw, landing on his swollen balls. 

Daryl’s red, wet swollen lips glide over Paul’s mouth easily as Paul rotates between using the hand on Daryl’s head to bring him down on his cock or thrusting himself up into his mouth instead.

Daryl moves the hand that had been on Paul’s thigh to the man’s balls, he takes them in his palm and gently rolls them. He hears Paul groan above him and feels his dick twitch in his mouth and thick ropes of cum begin to spurt down Daryl’s throat. 

“So good, baby.” Paul moans as he continues thrusting into his mouth to ride out his orgasm, once his dick gets to sensitive for him to keep into the wet heat of Daryl’s mouth he stops his thrusting and removes his hand from the man’s sweaty hair. 

With the hand no longer in his hair keeping him in place, Daryl pops of Paul’s dick and rests his chin on Paul’s muscly thigh, he can feel his light leg hair tickling his chin. 

Daryl’s deep blue eyes look up to meet Paul’s own blue-green ones, he swallows down Paul’s cum and then licks his lips, moaning softly at the taste. 

Paul pushes Daryl’s bangs out of his eyes and gives him a lazy grin. “Like that?” Daryl asks quietly as he crawls off of Paul’s body and lays down on the bed beside him, taking a moment to catch his own breath like Paul. 

Paul chuckles and kisses him, deep and long, tongues sliding against each other languidly before he pulls away and lays back down. “Yes, very fucking much.” He replies and then pulls on Daryl’s shoulder, encouraging him to move closer. 

Daryl grins and happily snuggles up to him, resting his head on Paul’s sweaty shoulder and throwing an arm over his chest as Paul’s own wraps around his shoulders and pulls him closer, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Cuddly lil shit aren’t ya?” He asks followed by a yawn. 

The other man laughs lightly. “You seem to be loving it, seems to be putting you to sleep.” He replies cheekily and begins to draw patterns over his shoulder blades using his fingertips. 

Daryl huffs a laugh and noses gently against Paul’s shoulder before deciding to press a soft kiss to the skin. “Whatever. Yer warm and comfortable, see if ya can be quiet too.” He retorts with a smirk. 

“Damn, someone get’s grumpy when they’re tired.” Paul says followed by a chuckle. 

“Shut up.” Daryl grunts and closes his eyes, he decides to gently nip Paul’s shoulder before he nuzzles against it and breaths his scent in. 

Paul hums and squeezes Daryl a little tighter. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you guys enjoyed this. This work was more of a challenge for me, I've been trying to put more detail in my work and hopefully this showed that. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy!


End file.
